


A szívem ég

by PadySau



Series: Barackos dark chocolate [1]
Category: TheVR
Genre: Egy beteg ember beteg agyszüleménye, Just A Little Bit Horror, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadySau/pseuds/PadySau
Summary: Jani elvállal egy munkát. Biztonsági őr egy titkos létesítményben, ahol egy férfit kell figyelnie, aki megváltoztatja az életét...





	1. Spiel mit mir

**Author's Note:**

> Első publikált Jansti fanficem, és nagyon remélem, hogy tetszik. Hihetetlenül élveztem ezt írni, és reménykedek benne, hogy az olvasása is uyganolyan élvezetes lesz. ;)

POV Jani

Beléptem a kis helyiségbe, melyben olyan szag volt, mintha egy éve rohasztottak volna itt egy hullát és a padlón meg a falakon hatalmas méretű vérfoltok voltak. Egyik falnál képernyők sorakoztak, amik egy szoba közepén ülő embert mutattak több szemszögből. A gurulós bőrszéken viszonylag frissebb vér volt... Reméltem, nem az elődömé. Ráadásul a szoba olyan szűk volt, hogy egy ilyen hátborzongató helyen bárki klausztrofóbiás lett volna. Konkrétan, ha valaki még bejött volna mellénk, már tömegnyomor lett volna.  
\- Ugye nem itt fogok dolgozni? - kérdeztem újdonsült főnökömet Miss Black-et.  
\- Dehogynem - felelte kedvesen mosolyogva.  
\- De itt mi történt? Mármint, hogy minden csupa vér - kérdeztem félve a választól.  
\- Az elődei nem vették észre, hogy a Megfigyelt kiszabadult, és ez az életükbe került. De ne aggódjon! A kést elkoboztuk tőle és ha ki is jön nehezebben tudja megölni magát - ,,nyugtatott.‘‘  
\- Ez... megnyugtató - feleltem félve és a hideg futkosott a hátamon.  
\- Üljön csak be! - mondta barátságosan egy minimális éllel a hangjában.  
Engedelmeskedtem. A műbőrre száradt vér kicsit kényelmetlenné tette az egészet, és a szagok... Hányingerkeltőek voltak.  
\- Jobb? - nézett rám ijesztő vörösesbarna szemeivel.  
Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ettől a nőtől, vagy a ,,Megfigyelt‘‘ néven emlegetettől félek jobban, ezért ránéztem a monitorokra... Egyértelműen a nőtől. Ígyhát heves bólogatásba kezdtem.  
\- Helyes - felelte és elment.  
Úgy éreztem mindjárt hányok. Megpróbáltam elterelni a figyelmem erről, ezért elkezdtem megvizsgálni a Megfigyeltet. Egyátalán nem néz ki félelmetesnek, gyilkosnak meg végképp nem. Csak ül a szoba közepén és játékautókkal játszik. Néha felnéz a kamerákba kék szemeivel. Viszont ő nálam idősebb elvileg egy pár évvel... Legalábbis az új kollegák állítása szerint, de nálam biztos nem fiatalabb.  
\- Gyere velem kicsit! - szól be Miss Black.  
Szótlanul felálltam és követtem egy szűk folyosón át egy fehér ajtó elé... Ami előtt emberek levágott végtagjai voltak. Viszont a főnököm, mintha ott sem lennének, átgázolt rajtuk és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
\- Lépjen be! - adta parancsba, aztán beléptem... és aztán hallottam az ajtócsapódást. Bezárt a szobába. A Megfigyelt ült elöttem. Épp egy hatalmas lego repülőt épített.  
\- Hel...  
\- Ne zavarj! - szólt hátra és a nyelvét kidugva koncentrált, hogy a lehető legtökéletesebb legyen. - Mindjárt végzek!  
Megvártam amíg befejezi, közben érdeklődve néztem, ahogy játszik. Úgy elvolt mint egy kisgyerek. Még mindig nem hiszem, hogy képes lenne bárkit is megölni.  
\- Kész! - kiáltott fel diadalmasan és a legóépítményét nézte. - Ugye milyen szép?  
\- Nagyon - mosolyogtam rá. - Én Jani vagyok.  
\- Az jó. Én meg Pisti - felelte és megpördült, aztán hozott két kisautót. - Jössz játszani Jani?  
Nem láttam akadályát, hogy miért ne, ezért belementem. Aranyos volt, amikor Pisti brümmögött autózás közben. Olyan volt, mintha nem egy felnőtt, hanem egy hétéves kisgyerek ülne velem.  
\- Azzal az autóval már nem mehetsz! - mondja hirtelen Pisti.  
\- Miért nem? - kérdeztem.  
\- Mert nemrég volt balesete és összetört - felelte egyszerűen.  
Egy ideig játszottunk tovább... Aztán eszembe jutott egy kérdés, ami fúrta egy kicsit az oldalam.  
\- Pisti, mióta vagy te itt?  
\- Hááát... - látszott rajta, hogy gondolkodik. - Nem tudom mennyi ideje, de ha jól emlékszem a hetedik szülinapomat ünnepeltem utoljára... És azóta itt vagyok - vont vállat.  
Tátott szájjal bámultam rá. Ez nagyon sok idő lehetett. És akkor megértettem, hogy miért volt itt körülötte ennyi játék... Ráadásul ez az egyetlen hely az épületben, ami barátságosan nézett ki, amíg meg nem láttam a késsel falra rögzített játékbabákat, amik elég félelmetesnek néztek ki az üveges szemeikkel, a hiányzó végtagjaikkal, és a kés mentén kikukucskáló belsejével... Amiből csótányok is másztak ki.  
\- Azok Peach babái - szólalt meg Pisti miközben én azokat vizsgálgattam. - Akárhányszor megpróbálok elszökni, kirak egy babát, ami az ágyamra néz, és azt mondja, hogy életre kelnek, ha rossz vagyok.  
\- Peach? Miss Blackre gondolsz? - kérdeztem kerek szemekkel.  
Pisti szótlanul bólogatott aztán riadtan nézett a babákra és a rajtuk mászkáló bogarakra. Egy ideig csak bámult rájuk.  
\- És miért akartál elszökni... ennyiszer? - néztem végig én is a több tucat babán.  
\- Normális gyerek akarok lenni, aki odakint él és más gyerekekkel játszik... - magyarázta nekem, én meg szomorúan néztem rá. Nem tudta mennyi idő telt el, ezért nem volt képes rájönni, hogy már rég nem gyerek.  
\- Jani! - szólt be Miss Black. - Gyere! Hagyd Pistit, majd holnap játszotok!  
Pisti szomorúan nézett rám, ennek ellenére mosolygott, és én visszamosolyogtam rá.  
\- Ugye te még visszajössz? - kérdezte és a szemeiben remény csillogott.  
\- Természetesen - feleltem és elköszöntünk egymástól. Vidáman léptem ki a teremből... Aztán egy férfi a falhoz nyomott és fegyvert szegezett rám.  
\- Miről beszélt a megfigyelttel? - kérdezte merev komolysággal a főnököm.  
\- A babákról a falon - feleltem értetlenül.  
\- Tett bármi utalást rá, hogy mióta lehet itt? - kérdezgetett tovább.  
\- Nem! És kérem engedjenek el! - kértem őket, mert már kezdtem kényelmetlenül érezni magam egy fegyver csövével az arcomban.  
Miss Black csettintett egyet és az ember leengedte a pisztolyt és jelezte a kezével, hogy mehetek. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam. Aztán egy hosszú szivárványos esernyőt nyomtott a hirtelen előttem megjelenő főnököm a pofámba fenyegetően.  
\- Ha hazudott, vagy bármit mondani mert a megfigyeltnek akkor ezzel ölöm meg - mondta halálosan komoly arccal.  
Az esernyő éles hegyes végét megvizsgálva kishíján megállt a szivem a félelemtől. Ezzel simán szét tudna marcangolni. Így hát riadtan, de bólintottam, erre végre elengedett, én meg bementem a véres szagos kis szobába, ami ezek után már nem is volt olyan ijesztő, mint előszőr gondoltam és néztem az újdonsült barátomat, Pistit.

Éjfél volt és az éjszaka lassan és nyugisan telt... Túlságosan lassan. Nem kellett semmit sem csinálni, csak Pistit nézni. De még a lelkemre is kötötték, hogy ne merjek elaludni. Így hát, az ébrentartásom érdekében kitaláltam, hogy az embertelen mennyiségű vércseppeket számoltam. Amikor 223-nál tartottam és visszanéztem a képernyőre, hátraugrottam a váratlan látványtól és kishíján bevertem a fejem a falba. Pisti bámult a kamerába olyan távolságban, hogy az egész feje épphogy látszódjon. Szokásos kék szeme most fekete volt és a fejét kíváncsian mozgatta, úgy mintha egy porcelán baba feje lenne. Az szeméből valami fekete folyt ki, mintha könny lenne, viszont egyátalán nem pislogott, akár az ijesztő babák a falon. Komoly arcára sorozatgyilkos vigyor ült ki, aztán egy pillanatra elment a kép. Mire visszajött Pisti már nem volt bent a szobában. A szívem zakatolt félelmemben. Az első gondolatom az volt, hogy megint meg akart biztos szökni. Aztán hallottam kintről a lépteket. A lélegzetemet visszatartva lapítottam, hogy akárki ment arra, az ne tudjon róla, hogy ott voltam... Aztán nyílt az ajtó. Senki sem állt az ajtóban, már azt hittem képzelődök. Ezután valaki erősen a falhoz nyomott én meg riadtan néztem rá és ziháltam a félelemtől. Pisti volt az.  
\- Pisti? Mi van veled? Miért csinálod ezt? - kérdeztem pánikba esve.  
Ő ismét előkapta beteg mosolyát. Először kicsit megsimogatta az arcom, aztán pofon vágott, én meg a földre estem. Félig ájultan feküdtem a földön, aztán annyit láttam, hogy Pisti elővesz egy kést és le akar vele sújtani rám. Behunytam a szemem és vártam a halált... De az nem jött. Nehezen, de kinyitottama szemem és annyit láttam, hogy Pisti szomorúan néz vissza rám az ajtóban, aztán kimegy és becsukja maga mögött az ajtót.  
\- Pisti... -suttogom magam elé és elnyom mélyen az álom.


	2. Verlass mich nicht!

PoV Pisti

A folyosókon bolyongtam, és legszívesebben sírtam volna. Majdnem megöltem azt az embert aki... hát... régóta az első ember volt, aki kedves volt velem. Szükségem volt Janira, de majdnem őt is elvesztettem és ugyanúgy, mint az összes számomra fontos embert. Megálltam egy folyosó közepén és a falnak dőltem. A kezemben lévő késre néztem. Hirtelen egy ötletem támadt, amit azonnal meg is valósítottam. Megfogtam a kést és belevágtam az egyik karomba úgy, hogy átment rajta a kés. Fájdalmat nem éreztem, de reméltem, hogy elvérzek és akkor többet a világnak nem kell miattam aggódni. Viszont nem igazán véreztem, sőt inkább csak csöpögtem. Kihúztam a kést, hátha akkor jobban vérzek, de a seb egy pillanat alatt összeforrt. Mindig ez van. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem lehet magamtól megszabadítani a világot. Mérgemben eldobtam a kést, ami beleállt a falba. Leültem, felhúztam a térdeimet, és átöleltem őket. A fejemet lehajtottam és elkezdtem zokogni.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig ülhettem ott, de nem mozdultam végig. Csak akkor néztem fel amikor már éreztem Peach tekintetét rajtam.  
\- Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte ijesztően lágy hanggal.  
\- Kishíján megöltem Janit... - szipogtam, aztán riadtan vettem észre, hogy az esernyője is nála volt.  
\- És miért nem tetted? - kérdezte kíváncsi tekintettel.  
\- Mert... ő kedves volt velem - feleltem félve a reakciójától.  
Felemelte az esernyőt és megütött vele. A nyele nagyot csattant az arcomon és éreztem, ahogy reped az álkapcsom. Ami vér felgyülemlett a számban, azt az arcába köptem, erre megrúgott.  
\- Pimasz kölyök! - mondta a vért letörölve az arcáról. - Nem azért hoztam ide, hogy ne öld meg...! Bár... Jobban belegondolva érdekes lenne a kísérlet szempontjából.  
Megint ezzel a kísérlettel jön, meg hogy ugyanolyanok vagyunk. Két szörnyeteg, akinek nincs helye máshol csak itt. Elvárta tőlem, hogy megöljek embereket a ,,kísérlete‘‘ szempontjából. Én viszont, ha tudtam, ellenkeztem.  
\- Akkor nem kell megölnöm Janit? - kérdeztem reménykedve.  
\- Dehogynem! Csak egyenlőre közel kell engedned magadhoz. Kíváncsi vagyok a végkifejletre - felelte és egy beteg vigyort vágott le.  
Féltem tőle. Nem mertem ellenkezni. Tudtam, hogy ő tudja a módját, hogyan lehet engem megölni, és azt is, hogy ha eljön az ideje lassú és fájdalmas lesz. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki akkora félelmet keltett bennem, hogy nem akartam a keze által meghalni. A félelem okát sosem értettem. Peach-nek volt egy olyan alap kisugárzása, amitől féltem, amitől mindenki félt. És valamiért nekem is...  
Sokszor hívott engem ,,vele azonosnak‘‘ meg a ,,saját vérének‘‘. Azt nem tudtam ezek mit takarnak, vagy miért pont nekem mondja ezeket. Gyakran bántott is... És akkor éreztem igazán fájddalmat. A szüleim halálának tudata, ahoz képest semmi volt. Pedig azt hittem, az lesz a legnagyobb fájdalom, amit valaha meg fogok élni, de Peach még ezt is tudta fokozni.  
\- Tetszik ez a néma hallgatás - mondja felborzolva a már alapból kócos göndör hajam.  
Csak szúrósan néztem fel rá a padlóról. Ő rámmosolygott és elindult a folyosón.  
\- Jobb lesz, ha bemész a szobádba - mondta rám sem nézve, aztán elment.  
Engedelmeskedtem, és csakúgy mint tegnap nekiálltam játszani. Viszont szomorú voltam, mert azt hittem az miatt, hogy kishíján kinyiffantottam, nem jön be többet Jani hozzám. De tévedtem, mert nem sokkal azután, hogy játszani kezdtem, belépett az ajtón.  
\- Jani... - mondtam és szorosan magamhoz öleltem. - Ugye nem haragszol rám?  
Erre ő csak mosolyogva felborzolta a hajam.  
\- Sosem tudnék haragudni rád - felelte és még vissza is ölelt.  
\- Többet ezt ne csináld! - kértem miután elengedett... Eddig csak Peach borzolta fel a hajamat, és jobb ha így is marad.  
\- Miért? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
Én csak mérgesen néztem rá.  
\- Egyszerűen csak ne! - mondtam, aztán karon ragadtam és húztam a játékkatonáim felé.  
Felkaptam egy figurát és a kezébe nomtam. Ő kérdőn nézett rám, de végül nem mondott semmit. Így hát elkezdtünk játszani. A játék közepén Jani hirtelen hozzám szólt.  
\- A tegnap esti dolog mi volt egyébként? - kérdezte.  
\- Tegnap? Este? - kérdeztem vissza értetlenül. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi idő telt volna el, hogy már másik nap van. - Amikor kishíján kinyiffantottalak?  
Bólogatott. El kellett mondanom neki az egész sztorit. Letettem a katonákat és belekezdtem a mesélésbe.  
\- Hét éves koromban kezdődött. Nem tudom, mitől, vagy miért, de... Akaratomon kívül megöltem embereket, ezért úgy döntöttek bezárnak ide - mutattam körbe. - Aztán jöttek emberek, a szökéseim miatt, hogy ne szökjek többet. Azután, meg emberek akik figyeltek engem. És ezeket az embereket azért hozták, ha rám tör a másik, akkor ne magamat vagy valamelyik pisztolyos bácsit kelljen megölnöm - magyaráztam.  
\- Tessék? Engem azért hoztak ide, hogy öljenek meg? És milyen másikról beszélsz? - kérdezte összezavarodva.  
\- A fekete szemű... - csak ennyit bírtam mondani, mert több hang nem jött ki a számon. Éreztem, ha tovább mondom, akkor ismét zokogni kezdenék, szóval hagytam a dolgot. De Jani egy darabig csendesen és türelmesen várta, hogy mondjak valamit. Aztán megszólalt:  
\- Akkor most nem fogod folytatni, ugye?  
Jani válaszokat akart, viszont én nem értettem az egészet csakúgy mint ő... és engem már nem is érdekelt, hogy értem-e vagy sem. Lassan ránéztem és megráztam a fejemet. Ő csalódottan sóhajotott, aztán beletörődött, hogy ezzel kapcsolatban ma már semmi újat nem tud meg.  
Egy darabig csenben ültünk egymásra bámulva. Féltettem Janit mind Peach-től, mind magamtól. Nem érdemelné meg a halált.  
\- Mára ennyi volt - jön be Peach. - Köszönjetek el egymástól!  
Csendesen sóhajtottam. Ez a kettőnk közti kellemetlen csend vége lett.  
\- Akkor szia, Pisti! - köszönt el Jani, viszont én még mindig nem tudtam hangot kiadni, ezért csak integettem.  
Kisétált a szobából és én ismét egyedül voltam, és bár a fények mindig bevilágították a szobát, mégis olyan sötétnek éreztem. És tudtam, hogy Peach nem fogja engedni, hogy sokáig életben legyen... És akkor újra egyedül leszek.


	3. Sehnsucht

PoV Jani

Követtem Peach-et ki a szobából. Volt valami ami az előző napi beszélgetésünk óta fúrta az oldalam. Ő megállt és felém fordult.  
\- Mondd! Nem érek rá egész nap, de elviselhetetlen, hogy ilyen hangosan gondolkodsz - mondta, amint megfordult.  
\- Arra gondoltam, hogy mi lenne, ha egy napra kivihetném Pistit innen - böktem ki kerek perec.  
\- Miért akarja kivinni? - kérdezte ahelyett, hogy esernyővel fenyegetőzött volna.  
\- Ő mondta, hogy szívesen kimenne, de másnap estére visszahoznám. Csak hadd tapasztalja meg a külvilági életet, ha már egész életében be volt ide zárva - mondtam, hátha meg tudom győzni.  
\- Rendben, holnap reggeltől holnapután estig kint lehet önnel - felelte és képes lett volna ott hagyni, ha nem állítom meg.  
\- Csak ennyi? Semmi esernyő, vagy gyilkos szándék? - tettem fel a kérdést meglepetten.  
\- A maga felelősségére bízom - mondta egyszerűen, aztán faképnél hagyott.  
Egy darabig tátott szájjal néztem utána, aztán rávettem magam, hogy bemenjek a büdös kis szobába. Ránéztem a monitorra, és megláttam, hogy Pisti magzatpózban ült az ágyán és zokogott. Kishíján felborítottam a véres gurulós széket, olyan gyorsan futottam vissza, a fehér folyosóra, Pisti szobájába. Meg akartam vígasztalni minél előbb, hiszen ő a barátom, és szerettem volna, ha tudja, hogy számíthat rám. Berobbantam az ajtón és odafutottam hozzá.  
\- PISTI! Mi a baj? - kérdeztem tőle kétségbeesetten.  
Ő egy mozdulattal magához ölelt. Zokogott a vállamon, és mintha az élete múlt volna rajta, úgy húzott egyre közelebb. Én pedig visszaöleltem.  
\- Ígérd meg, hogy nem hagysz magamra! - sírta Pisti, és közben szipogott. - Hogy sosem leszek egyedül többé!  
\- Ígérem - tettem meg ígéretem. - Én mindig itt leszek melletted.  
Alig hallhatóan motyogott egy köszönömöt, aztán elengedett. Láttam a sírástól kipirosodott arcát, és a reményteli tekintetét. Nem tudtam miért, de egy furcsa gondolat jelent meg a fejemben halványan, amit hamar elhessegettem. Elvégre még ha akartam volna, akkor és ott sem tettem volna meg kamerák előtt. Viszont ha már ott voltam elmondtam neki, a Peach-csel való beszélgetésünket.  
\- Nem tudom, ez mennyire vidít fel, de Peach megengedte, hogy kivigyelek holnap.  
Ő erre csak nagy szemekkel nézett rám. Aztán elmosolyodott, úgy hogy még a szeme is mosolygott.  
\- Tényleg? - kérdezte vidáman, én meg bólogattam.  
Ő erre ismét megölelt és gyakran megköszönte nekem. Az a gondolat meg ismét visszafurakodta magát a fejembe, és addig nem tudtam elhessegetni, amíg Pisti el nem engedett... Viszont akkor is csak rövid időre.  
\- Szerintem én visszamegyek a kamerákhoz... - mondtam. - Ha bármire szükséged lenne, szólj!  
\- Rendben - mondta és még mindig vigyorgott.  
Kisétáltam és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Visszaballagtam a kis helyiségbe, és leültem a monitorok elé. Láttam amilyen vidáman elkezdett játszani, és az egész épületben a boldog dúdolászása visszhangzott. Örömmel töltött el, hogy így láthatom az ezelőtti sírása után. Immár harmadszorra hasított belém az a furcsa gondolat, ami nem is gondolat, hanem inkább vágy volt. Nem tudom honnan jöhetett, az is lehet, hogy már a találkozásunk óta ott volt csak, nem vettem észre. _Meg akartam csókolni őt_. Rámeredtem a képernyőre.  
\- Lehet, hogy meleg vagyok? - motyogtam magamban a kérdést.  
Kezdetben elmélkedtem a kérdésen, aztán átment ábrándozásba, hogy mi lenne, ha Pisti meg én... Szóval ja... Amint eljutott az agyamba a tudat, hogy min gondolkodtam, abban a pillanatban hevesen megráztam a fejem.  
\- Nem! Nem szabad ilyent még gondolnom sem! - tiltakoztam magammal szemben.  
Végig üres fejjel néztem a képernyőt. Magtagadtam magamtól a bűnös gondolatokat. A vágyakat, hiszen... Nem tudtam, Peach mit csinálna velem, ha megtudná. De akkor és ott nem gondolkodtam, nem éreztem, csak bámultam a képernyőn lévő Pistit.

Az éjjel lassan telt, és örültem, amikor végre felvirradt a reggel. Peach nyitott be a kis szobácskába és a hangja visszajuttatta a fejembe a gondolatokat.  
\- Ma kiviszed Pistit, vagy nem? - kérdezte.  
\- Persze, persze, hogy kiviszem - mondtam kicsit idegesen, hogy talán tudja.  
\- Történt valami tegnap? - vonta fel vigyorogva a szemöldökét.  
\- Nem, semmi - mondtam és már indultam is Pistihez, csak hogy minél távolabb legyek a kíváncsiskodásától.  
Útközben összeütköztem véletlen egy kanyarban Pistivel, aki mögött katonák álltak. A katonák olyanok voltak, mint ha túlméretezett akciófigurák lennének. Mindegyik ugyanolyan merev, műanyagszerű. Még az arcvonásaik is megegyeztek! Arcukra, mintha örökös komolyság ült volna ki.  
\- JANI! - ugrott a nyakamba boldogan Pisti, miután összeütköztünk. - Mit fogunk csinálni ma?  
Amilyen izgatottsággal rámnézett kíváncsi és boldog szemeivel, olyan hevesen vert a szívem a meglepettségtől, és az örömtől. Nem olyan hirtelen, de eltoltam magamtól, még mielőtt hülyeséget csináltam volna.  
\- Meglepetésnek szánom - mosolygok rá, amikorra észhez térek.  
Pisti értetlenül pislog rám, aztán csalódottan sóhajt, hogy egy darabig nem tudja meg. Aztán Peach kilép a Pisti mögött álló műanyagkatonái közül, és nem értettem hogyan, ha onnan a kis szobából jött... De tulajdonképpen nem volt lényeges. Legalábbis ezt gondoltam.  
\- Indultok, vagy még csevegtek egy kicsit? - kérdezte olyan hangnemben, mintha parancsba adta volna, hogy ,,most rögtön menjetek ki az épületből‘‘.  
Pisti megragadta a karom és húzott maga után, és én győztem utána loholni. Megálltunk az ajtóban, én lihegtem, ő rajta meg a fáradságnak még apró jele sem látszott. Bizonytalanul rám nézett, aztán bólintottam, hogy nyissa ki. Azután kitárult az ajtó.


	4. The Most Epic Title of World: PISTI ELSZABADUL

PoV Pisti 

A napfény vakított, de a szemem lassan hozzászokott a fényhez. Egy domb tetején álltunk, melynek az alljában egy város feküdt. Jani ott állt mellettem, elsőként ő lépte át a küszöböt. Én pár percig még haboztam.  
\- Nyugi Pisti, nem lesz semmi! - tette nyugtatóan a kezét a vállamra Jani.  
Átléptem a küszöböt. A szívem hevesen dobogott, az eszem azt súgta fussak most, vagy visszavisznek a szobámba és minden kezdődik előröl. Viszont Jani jelenléte arra ösztönzött, hogy maradjak még, ráérek a futásra. Szóval elfeküdtem a fűben és magamba szívtam a raggeli harmat illatát. Régóta először igazán boldognak éreztem magam.  
\- Jól vagy? - kérdezi tőlem mosolyogva.  
\- Jól? NAGYSZERŰEN! - felelem felülve. - Tudod milyen rég nem láttam füvet?  
\- Nem - feleli őszintén.  
\- A szökési kísérleteimnél az ajtónál tovább nem jutottam, szóval hét éves korom óta - mondtam elgondolkozva aztán ismét elfeküdtem a fűben.  
Jani kicsit meglepetten nézett rám, de végül ismét elmosolyodott.  
\- Na, menjünk! Még sokmindent kell ma csinálnunk - mondta és már indult volna, ha nem kapom el a bokáját.  
\- Maradjunk mééég! - nyávogtam.  
Ő sóhajtott és leguggolt mellém a fűbe.  
\- Egy csomó jó dolgot tudnánk csinálni, de te képes lennél itt gubbasztani? - kérdezte erre felemeltem a fejem.  
\- Mire gondolsz? - ültem fel törökülésbe.  
\- Mehetnénk délelőtt a vidámparkba, délután meg moziba - felelte.  
\- Akkor miért nem ezzel kezdted? - pattantam fel és kézen fogva húztam lefelé a domboldalon.  
Viszont lefelemenet megbotlottam, így Janit magammal rántva gurultunk le. Amikor földet értünk elterültünk a földön, Jani alattam, én meg rajta. Volt valami furcsa érzésem, ahogy ebben a pózban feküdtünk. Jani lehetségesen az ijedségtől, de zihált. Én lassan feltápászkodtam, és idultam befelé a városba.  
\- VÁRJ! - kiáltotta Jani, aztán felült. - Nélkülem nem tudsz elmenni a vidámparba!   
Megvártam, míg feláll és mögötte ballagtam. Nem akartam előre menni, mert a végén eltévedtem volna. Nem rémlett semmi sem, már el is felejtettem, hogy élőben ilyen az utca. Az autókat is onnan tudtam, hogyan néztek ki, hogy olyanok voltak a játékautóim is, csak sokkal kissebbek. Csodálkozva néztem a várost. Mindent meg akartam fogni, mindenről tudni akartam, micsoda. Janinak legalább háromszor kellett karon ragadnia és elrángatnia, mert megálltam a zebra közepén nézelődni, benéztem egy épület ablakán, vagy egyszerűen csak megálltam még többet körbenézni. Az egész, varázslatos volt. Aztán végre megérkeztünk a vidámparkba. Az első, amit megláttam, egy hatalmas kerek mozgó valami, ami kis fülkéket mozgatott körbe.  
\- Ez az óriáskerék - mondta Jani.  
\- Nem is tudtam, hogy így néz ki! Még sosem voltam vidámparkban - feleltem és kíváncsian néztem körbe.   
Megláttam valamit, ami jó mókának tűnt. Kézen ragadtam Janit és elkezdtem felé húzni.  
\- Biztos, a hullámvasúttal akarsz kezdeni? - kérdezi Jani és kicsit megremegett a hangja.  
\- IGEN! MENJÜNK A HULLÁMVASÚTRA! - újjogtam tulkiabálva a tömeget, Jani meg elmosolyodott, de látszott rajta, hogy nem nagyon van kedve hozzá.  
Beálltunk a sorba és Jani végig fogta a kezemet, hogy ne menjek el mellőle. Túl sokáig kellett, várni és ha rajtam múlt volna, akkor fél órával előbb kerülünk sorra, de ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy várjunk. Nem értettem, miért kell várni egy olyan parkban, ahol mindenki vidám. Miközben álltunk a sorba, már háromszor visszafordultam volna, de akkorra már egy hatalmas tömeg állta az utamat, a korláton, meg tilos volt átmászni, szóval várnom kellett a soromra.  
\- Megéri várni, ne morogj! - mondta már kissé idegesen Jani.  
\- De olyan sokáig tart! Mikor kerülünk sorra? - nyávogtam neki.  
\- Ha abbahagynád a hisztizést, akkor lehet előbb sorra kerülünk - jegyezte meg csípősen.  
Karba tettem a kezem és morcosan meredtem magam elé, aztán megindult a sor és épp belekerültünk egy kocsiba. Jani mosolyogva nézett rám, ahogy mellettem ült.  
\- Látod? Nem kell hisztizni - mondta.  
\- Nem hisztiztem - duzzogtam magamban.  
Jani épp mondani akart valamit, amikor megindult a hullámvasút és teljesen elfehéredett az arca. Még a szó is beléfagyott.  
\- Jól vagy? - kérdeztem, amíg még lassan ment a vasút.  
Csak mélyet nyelt és megrázta a fejét. A vállára tettem az egyik kezem és a másikkal megfogtam az övét nyugtatásképpen. Anya ugyanezt csinálta, amikor először mentem óvodába... azt hiszem óvodába... nem tudom, de nagyon féltem, az is lehet, hogy egy rémálomból keltem. Furcsa, de rájuk olyan tisztán emlékeztem, míg másra nem igazán.  
\- Jani, ne félj! Én itt vagyok - mondtam neki.  
Nem tudtam, hogy miért, de ismét furcsa érzésem lett. Bár nem igazán értem rá vele foglalkozni, mert hirtelen megindult a hullámvasút. Jani félelmében megszorította a kezem, én meg nem értettem a félelmét, mert én nagyon élveztem az utat annyira, hogy a többiekkel együtt felkiáltottam örömömben. Jani egyre szorosabban fogta a kezem és szorosan behunyta a szemét. Viszonylag hamar vége lett és Jani még mindig csukva tartotta a szemét és a kezemet szorongatta.  
\- Jani! Vége van! - szóltam és amint kinyitotta a szemét húztam kifelé.   
Ezután be akartam menni egy nagy épületbe amire nagy betűkkel volt valami felírva.  
\- El-va-rá-zsolt-kas-tély - olvastam fel szótagolva mert másképp nem ment. - Bemegyünk?  
Jani elgondolkodott, aztán megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem mehetünk be oda! - jelentette ki és elhúzott onnan.  
Nem értettem, mi lehet olyan rossz a kastélyban, de nem vitatkoztam inkább vele. Jani az óriáskerékre mutatott, hogy arra ülljünk fel. Én vidáman mentem oda, aztán minél közelebb mentünk, annál nagyobbnak tűnt és végül óriási lett. Egyenesen félelmetes volt arra gondolni, hogy olyan magasan leszünk. Szólni akartam Janinak, de ő is félt a kedvemért a hullámvasúton, ezért nem mondtam semmit. Felszálltunk a kis kabinba és erősen szorítottam a székemet. Itt nem volt biztonsági öv.  
\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte aggódva Jani.  
\- Igen - feleltem kicsit idegesen és amikor már kezdtünk kicsit magasan lenni szorosan behunytam a szemem.  
Éreztem, ahogy Jani átkarolja a vállam és szorosan magához húz.  
\- Nincsen semmi baj! Amíg itt vagyok semmi baj nem érhet - suttogta a fülembe.  
Úgy éreztem így ebben a pózban bármikor el tudnék aludni. Olyan megnyugtató volt a jelenléte. De végül, mivel nem akartam lemaradni a napról, ezért kinyitottam a szemem és Jani arcára néztem. Alig pár centire volt az enyémtől és megint furcsán éreztem. Kellemes meleg érzés volt, amit nem tudtam hova tenni. Jani is mintha másképp nézett volna rám. A tekintetében láttam a mások szeméből jól ismert félelmet, és még mást is. A más dolog volt inkább, az erősebb érzelem, de végül a félelem győzedelmeskedett és elfordította a tekintetét, én meg a vállára hajtottam a fejét. Még mindig nem mertem a tájra nézni, mert nem akartam, hogy ismét féljek.  
\- Pisti, ha nem akartál feljönni, akkor miért nem mondtad meg? - kérdezte hirtelen tőlem.  
Nem tudtam, a kérdés honnan jöhetett, vagy hogy miért éppen most, de számítottam rá, hogy előbb vagy utóbb felteszi.  
\- Te is feljöttél a hullámvasútra, pedig féltél tőle. Nem éreztem igazságosnak, hogy ne üljek fel veled valahova, ahol meg én félek, viszont te szeretnéd - magyaráztam neki.  
Ő csak bólintott és még mindig nem engedett el. Néha kinyitottam, a szemem, hogy lássam, mennyire magasan vagyunk, aztán amikor már tűrhető magasságban voltunk elhúzódtam Janitól és vártam, hogy leszálljunk. Amikor végre szilárd földet ért a lábam és elég messze mentünk a keréktől, Jani felé fordultam.  
\- Szerintem válasszunk ki egy játékot, amire mindketten szeretnénk felszállni - mondtam körbenézve.  
\- Mit szólnál a dodzsemhez? - kérdezte.  
Nagy értetlen szemekkel meredtem rá, mert nem tudtam, mi lehet az. Aztán látva az értetlen tekintetem, megfordított és egy ,,miniautós‘‘ játékra mutatott, ahol mindenki mindenkinek nekiment a kis járműjével.  
\- Jani, miért nem mondtad, hogy van ilyen? - kérdeztem kicsit csípősen tőle.  
\- Nem kérdezted, csak húztál a hullámvasút felé - mondta önelégült mosollyal az arcán, amire én csak megforgattam a szemem és elindultam a dodzsemek felé.  
Beleültem a kis járműbe és kíváncsian nézegettem a kormánykereket. Jani ugyanígy tett csak egy másikba szállt bele. Megszólaltak a szirénák és minden ember egyszerre indult meg a járművel. Jani legalább háromszor belémjött mire rájöttem, hogyan kell elindítani a dodzsemet. Aztán miután elindult úgy belementem mindenkibe, hogy azok az autók megpördültek. Bár leginkább Janit támadtam az elején, aztán már teljesen mindegy volt, ki van előttem. Ezután viszonylag hamar megszólalt a sziréna, és ki kellett szállni. Jani szédülten támolygott ki a dodzseméből.  
\- Jani...? - mentem oda hozzá és a hangomból aggódás sugározott.  
\- Nincs bajom, csak megszédültem a folyamatos pörgéstől - mondta és barátságosan elmosolyodott.  
\- Tudok segíteni? - kérdeztem, erre a vállamra tette a kezét.  
\- Maradj mellettem, és segíts, hogy ne essek el, ha megszédülnék - felelte, aztán egy bácsi ment el mellettünk be a dodzsemhez, amit én használtam... és elkezdett füstölni.  
\- Mi történt ezzel? - kérdezte a fejét vakargatva.  
Jobban megnéztem és láttam, hogy a kormánykerék elhajlott, a pedál meg teljesen beragadt és a műanyag több helyen is megrepedt, a vezetékek meg kilátszottak és szikráztak. Gyorsan elslisszoltam Jani mellett, közben megragadtam a karját és leültünk egy a dodzsemtől messze messze lévő padhoz. Nem akartam, hogy bajban legyek.  
\- Szerintem együnk valamit, és aztán menjünk a moziba - mondta Jani hirtelen. - Lassan dél van.  
Felnéztem a vakító Napra, mely pont az ég tetején volt. Aztán jött egy felhő mely eltakarta a fényes égitestet. Ekkor egy vörös madárka szállt le elénk. A szeme vörösesbarna a hátán és a nyakán fekete pöttyök voltak, a fején három toll, melynek a végei zöldes színűek, a szárnyai meg narancssárgában végződtek. Az egyik bokáján egy fekete csík van.  
\- Milyen érdekes madár... Még sosem láttam ilyent - mondta Jani jobban megvizsgálva.  
A biztonság kedvéért én is megvizsgáltam. A szemem előtt lett a szeme teljesen fekete, a csőréből mintha tűhegyes fogak nőttek volna ki... Nem hittem a szememnek, eszért lehunytam és elszámoltam háromig. Mire kinyitottam a madár ugyanolyan normális volt mint előtte. Jani meg látszólag nem látta, amit én. Nem foglalkoztam vele. Olyan mint, amikor már a sokadik baba került fel a falamra. Láttam ahogy elkezdenek mozogni, még amikor Jani bent volt akkor is, viszont nem foglalkoztam velük. A kések megakadályozták őket, szóval senkit sem bántottak.  
\- Pisti! - szólt Jani kizökkentve a gondolataimból. - Menjünk enni!  
Körbenéztem és a madárka nem volt sehol. Abban a pillanatban nem érdekelt, hogy hova lett, örültem neki, hogy elment. Túlságosan emlékeztetett valakire.  
\- Mit eszünk? - kérdeztem felállva, aztán utánam Jani is felállt.  
\- Mit szeretnél? Gyrost, pizzát vagy hotdogot? - kérdezett vissza.  
\- Pizzát, mert az tudom, mi - feleltem egyszerűen.  
Elindultunk bele a nagy tömegbe, hogy keressünk egy helyet, ahol lehet pizzát kapni. Jani végig fogta a kezem, hogy nehogy elveszítsük egymást a tömegben. Végül nagy nehezen odataláltunk egy pizzás standhoz. Megmondtuk, milyent kérünk, és miután odaadták, mentünk ki a tömegből és leültünk egy olyan helyre, ahol nem sokan voltak. Elfogyasztottuk a pizzáinkat, és végül kicsit szomorúan, de új dolgokat megismerve távoztam Janival a vidámparkból.  
\- Élvezted a vidámparkot? - kérdezte.  
Bólogattam. Az út hátralévő részében csendesen ballagtam előre. Már nem nézelődtem, nem akartam a látvány minden egyes részét belevésni az emlékeimbe. A madár elrontotta a napom.  
\- Mi a baj, Pisti? - kérdezi hirtelen megtorpanva előttem.  
\- Nincsen semmi baj... Csak gondolkozom - feleltem.  
Hazudni nem hazudtam, mert annak ellenére, hogy már nem voltam olyan vidám, tényleg gondolkodtam.  
\- Biztos? Ha valami baj van, nekem elmondhatod - mondta Jani. - Ha meg nem akarod elmondani, én tiszteletben tartom, és reménykedek benne, hogy a film felvidít majd.  
Rámosolyogtam. Örültem neki, hogy őt érdekli, hogy mi van velem, és nem erőszakkal akarja kiszedni belőlem. Mert amikor Peach-et érdekelte, mi van velem, és nem akartam semmit sem mondani, akkor szétvert, hogy miért nem beszélek. A végére meg ugyanúgy azt mondta, hogy nem érdekli. Ilyenkor álltalában érdekes kedve szokott lenni.  
\- Megérkeztünk - szólalt meg Jani egy nagy épület előtt.  
Sok plakát volt kiragasztva és Jani rámutatott arra, amin egy meztelen seggű zebra van... Vagyis ott nincsenek csíkjai.  
\- Ezt nézzük meg - jelentette ki.  
\- És ez mi?  
\- Khumba a címe. Még nem láttam ezelőtt.  
Kíváncsian néztem a plakátra. Nem láttam annyira érdekfeszítőnek, egy csupasz fenekű zebrát. De ennek ellenére érdekelt, főleg az, hogy milyen lehet moziban ülni. Mivel elbambultam kicsit most Jani húzott maga után be a mozitetembe. Én leültem a székbe, úgy ahogy a szobámban is szoktam ülni.   
\- Pisti, a moziban nem törökülésben szokás ülni. Tedd le a lábad! - szólt rám Jani én meg durcásan szótfogadtam.  
\- De így kényelmetlen... - nyávogtam neki.  
\- Akkor találj egy pózt ahogyan kényelmes - felelte egyszerűen.  
Morcosan mocorogtam és már mindent kipróbáltam, de mindenhogyan kényelmetlen volt.  
\- Nem ülhetnék törökülésben mégis? - kérdeztem reménykedve, erre ő megrázta a fejét. - MIÉRT NEM?  
\- Megbámulnak az emberek - válaszolt.  
\- Ha az öledbe ülnék akkor is megbámulnak, ennek ellenére ha nekem úgy kényelmes, akkor lekakilom mit gondolnak - feleltem, erre ő felvont szemöldökkel nézett rám, aztán elnevette magát.  
Nem érdekelt, mit gondol, vagy min nevet... Csak egy kicsit. És hiába kért meg, hogy ne üljek úgy, én csak azért is visszaültem, és rávigyorogtam. Ő inkább vállat vont és nem foglalkozott velem. Vagyis azzal, hogy hogyan ülök. Én meg elővettem a ,,morci Pistit‘‘ aki viszont nem volt hajlandó Janival beszélni.  
Elkezdődött a film. Végig érzelemmentes arccal bámultam a vásznat, holott tetszett a film. Egyetlen jelenet volt amire valahogy reagáltam is. Amikor meghalt Khumba anyukája, akkor sírtam csendben. Még Jani sem vette észre, mivel az idők során tökélyre fejlesztettem a hang nélküli sírás mesterségét, mivel minél nagyobb hangot adtam ki, annál jobban örült Peach, ezért elhatároztam, hogy megtanulok hang nélkül sírni. A filmnél meg a sírásom oka egyszerű volt. Én végignéztem a szüleim halálát és akkor és ott eszembe jutott. Láttam magam előtt a szenvedésüket, ahogy épp álmukból keltek fel a fájdalom miatt, a sok vért és hallottam a kínjaikkal teli ordításukat. Amikor megnyugodtam, kértem Janitól egy zsepit, aki akkor vette észre a kisírt arcom.  
\- Mi a baj? - suttogta.  
Megráztam a fejem, hogy semmi és halkan kifújtam az orrom. A film hátralévő része kellemesen telt és még nevetni is tudtam. A végén, miután meghalt a leopárd, azt vártam, hogy kiugrik valahonnan és azt mondja nem halt meg... Lehet azért, mert tudtam, hogy a gonosz nem hal meg. Ezután a betűk jöttek és felvillantak a fények. Vége volt. Jani felé fordultam.  
\- Pisilnem kell már a film közepe óta - jelentettem ki.  
\- Rendben... A kijáratnál ott a WC is... - mondta.  
Felálltam és előre mentem, hogy minél előbb ott legyek. Valószínűleg lehagytam Janit, mert ő nem volt sehol. De nem érdekelt, mert nekem pisilnem kellett. Végül megláttam egy WC-t, de azon egy szoknyás ember volt, ezért tovább mentem a gatyás embereshez. Beléptem és rohantam az első szabad WC-hez, ahol azt csináltam, amit kellett, ahhoz hogy ne kelljen pisilnem... De ez nem volt lényeges. Kiléptem kezet mosni. Viszont a csap felett volt egy tükör. A tükörben egy embert láttam... Olyan volt mint én csak sokkal... idősebb. Vagy már annyi idő eltelt volna, hogy nem lennék gyerek? Kerek szemekkel néztem a tükörre. Nem képzelődtem most, mert nem volt az arcom ijesztő, és biztos voltam benne, hogy nem álmodok. Ekkor tudatosult bennem, hogy már felnőttem... és ezzel összetört az álmom is.  
Egy nő lépett be ekkor a WC-be... Nem tudtam, mit kereshet itt.  
\- Hoppá! Ez úgy néz ki, nem a női... Oh hellóhka! - nézett rám.  
Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki ép eszénél van, de nem is mint egy őrült. Erősen büdös volt... Olyan szaga volt, mint Peach-nek amikor borozott. Nem akartam szemét lenni ezért integettem köszönésképpen.  
\- Nicsak! Egy félénk úriember! - felém közeledett.  
Elkezdtem hátrálni egészen addig, míg sarokba nem szorított és két kezével elgátolta, hogy mellette elmehessek. És akkor... A száját a számra nyomta. Én próbáltam ellökni és szólni neki, hogy hagyjon békén, de nem tágított és a beszédemből csak értelmetlen hümmögés hallatszott. Amikor meg engedett levegőt venni csak annyi időre hagyta, hogy kinyissam a számat és beledugta a nyelvét a számba. Na ekkor elegem volt belőle, ezért ráharaptam a nyelvére, hátha akkor hagy nekem egy kis levegőt, de... kicsit erősen haraptam és bár visítva elhátrált, de a nyelve a számban maradt...  
\- Hgy özt kvi önyöd! - ordított rám, viszont még mindig nem tudom, mit akarhatott ezzel mondani.  
Kiköptem a nyelvét azután belépett Jani. Kíváncsian nézett rám és a nénire is.  
\- Itt mi történt? - nézett a nőre akinek a szájából ömlött a vér és a nyelvre mely a földön hevert.  
\- Bedugta a nyelvét a számba én meg... - mutatok a nyelvére. - Esküszöm, nem akartam, csak hogy hagyjon békén! - mondtam.  
A nő valamit mondott, amit nem értettem, de valami csúnya lehetett, mert Jani leütötte és kivonszolt a WC-ből. Én meg a nőre dugtam ki a nyelvem, ami az ő vérétől volt vörös.


	5. Stirb nicht vor mir! part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez a fejezet kicsit rövidebb, mert személyes okok miatt ketté kellett szednem, de ne aggódjatok, a másik fele is készülőben van ;)

POV Jani 

Mérges voltam arra a csajra. Azt mondta, hogy buzik vagyunk! Nem tudom, miért, de igazából nem is ez miatt haragudtam rá, hanem az miatt, hogy megcsókolta Pistit. Az ÉN Pistimet! Aki végig riadtan ment mögöttem, én meg nem engedtem el a kezét. Hazáig vezettem, míg be nem léptünk az ajtón. Ott Pisti azonnal a kanapéhoz fordult és megtalálta a plüssömet, Cicát.  
\- Ez ki? - kérdezte csillogó szemekkel.  
\- Ő Cica - feleltem.  
\- Megkaphatom? - nézett rám reményteli szemekkel, amit nem tudtam visszautasítani.  
\- Természetesen - mosolyogtam rá, ő meg ujjongott és ugrált örömében, majd szorosan magához ölelt.  
Ismét végigment a testemen a meleg érzés és éreztem az ő testének hőjét. Elfogott egyfajta vágy, amit nem kellett volna éreznem. Akaratlanul is átöleltem a derakát és közelebb húztam magamhoz. Már csak pár centi volt közöttünk. Az első gondolatom az volt, hogy Peach kinyír, ha ezt megteszem, viszont az érzéseim kezdték elnyomni az épeszű gondolkodásom. Végül Pisti szakította meg a köztünk lévő távolságot. Lágyan csókoltam az ajkait, aminek fémes íze volt a luvnya vérétől. Heves csókunknak egy lélegzetvétel vetett véget. Pisti visszadőlt volna, de megállítottam.  
\- Ezt nem tehetjük - mondtam.  
\- Miért nem? - kérdezte kiskutyaszemekkel nézve, mely kékesen csillogott.  
\- Peach megölne, ha megtenném - feleltem.  
\- És ha nem tudja meg? - nézett rám kicsit érdekesen.  
\- Hagyjuk. Azt sem tudod, mit akarsz! - mondtam kicsit csípősen és ellöktem magamtól.  
Pisti durcásan leült a kanapéra törökülésben és magához ölelte Cicát. Ekkor azt láttam, hogy a szeme teljesen fekete lett és a szeméből meg a szájából valami fekete trutyi folyt ki. Riadtan néztem rá, a lábam földbegyökerezett. Becsuktam a szemem és mikor kinyitottam Pisti kutyaszerűen kíváncsian nézett rám.  
\- Mit láttál? - kérdezte.  
\- Ijesztő voltál... - mondtam még mindig a látvány hatása alatt állva.  
\- Én mindig látok ijesztő dolgokat. Olyant amilyet te az előbb... A babák is mozognak. Meg a tegnapi madár is olyan volt - felelte üveges szemekkel maga elé meredve.  
Nagy szemekkel néztem rá, nem szóltam semmit. Nem tudtam, egészen pontosan honnan tudta, mit láttam, de éreztem, hogy ő tényleg tudta. Sajnálkozva néztem rá és leültem mellé a kanapéra. Ő átölelt és hozzám bújt, én meg egy puszit nyomtam a homlokára.  
\- Minden rendben lesz - mondtam neki nyugodtan.  
\- Nem. Pont hogy nem lesz semmi sem rendben - felelte és szorosan magához ölelt. - El foglak veszíteni téged is.  
\- Nem fogsz. Én mindig itt leszek veled - mondtam és még egy puszit nyomtam a buksiára.  
\- Elmehetek fürdeni? - tette fel a váratlan kérdést, én meg bólogattam.  
Felpattant és kisétált a nappaliból a fürdőbe. Pár perccel később seggpucéran jött ki, én meg teljesen elvörösödtem.  
\- Janiii! Nem tudom megnyitni a csapoot! - nyávogta.  
Elmosolyodtam és próbáltam a szemébe nézni... Valamiért nehezebb volt, mint számítottam rá. Bementem és megnyitottam neki, és a víz a nyakamba zuhant, mert nem számítottam rá, hogy zuhanyra volt állítva.  
\- HOGY AZ A...! - kezdtem idegesen a mondatot, és a törölközőm után kaptam.  
A hajam csurom víz lett Pisti meg nevetett a bénázásomon. Mérgesen néztem rá, amire abbahagyta a nevetést és szemlesütve állt be a zuhany alá egy szó nélkül, és húzta el a függönyt. Kisétáltam a fürdőből, és bűntudatom volt, amiért Pistinek bűntudata lett.

Egy fél órával később ki is jött, piros pólóban és Hulkos alsógatyában.  
\- Ez meg mi? - néztem mosolyogva az alsógatyáját.  
\- Hulk a legjobb szuperhős! És az egyetlen képregény, amit meg tudtam tartani, az a Hulk képregényem volt - mondta kicsit szomorúan.  
\- Vannak képregényeim, amiket csak úgy kaptam és...  
\- Nem a képregény a baj... - szakított félbe. - Hanem, az amilyen körülmények közt kellett elvesztenem.  
\- Miért? Mi történt? - kérdeztem és Pisti arca komorrá vált.  
\- Megöltem... A szüleimet - mondta és könnybe lábadt a szeme. - Csak felvettem a kést, és... ők aludtak... beléjük vágtam a kést. Ordítottak fájdalmukban, összevéreztek mindent. Hamar meghaltak... - a könnyek végigfolytak az arcán és ijesztő nyugotság áramlott a hangjából. - Aztán megjelent Peach, és felgyújtotta a házat. Senki sem keresett utána...  
Nem tudtam erre, mit nyugtatólag mondani. Csak néztem rá, viszont nem féltem tőle. Közelebb léptem hozzá.  
\- Pisti... - simítottam végig a könnyes arcán erre ő megtört és elsírta magát.  
\- Annyira hiányoznak... - ölelt át. - És az egész az én hibám...  
\- Megértem, és sajnos ezen már nem lehet változtatni - próbáltam nyugtatni, de éreztem, hogy ettől nem igazán fog megnyugodni.  
Zokogott és még sokáig így álltunk, még miután abba hagyta és szipogott akkor is. A fejét a vállamba temette és a pólómon egy hatalmas könnyfolt volt.  
\- Szerintem én lecserélem a pólóm... - mondtam és Pisti kicsit elhúzódott és ő vette le a pólómat.  
Furcsa volt ez egy kicsit. Mondtam volna neki, hogy ,,nem kell engem öltöztetni‘‘ de nem jött ki hang a számon, mert amint a tekintetünk összekapcsolódott, még a lélegzetem is visszatartottam. Pisti megcsókolt engem röviden és hozzám bújt. Én elkezdtem kiszívni a nyakát ő meg halkan felnyögött. Itt már éreztem, hogy nem volt megállás. Gyorsan levettem róla a pólóját, ami a födön landolt. Elkezdtem a nyakán lefelé haladni és végigcsókoltam minden porcikáját, amit tudtam, ő meg minden érintésem egy elégedett nyögéssel jutalmazta. Az ujjamat az alsója szélébe akasztottam és a Hulkok lágyan csúsztak végig a lába szárán. Végül a zöld emberkék is a padlón hevertek és elémtárult Pisti merev férfiassága. Végigsimítottam a lábain és a számba vetem a merevedő tagot. Pisti hangosan sóhajtozott és kapaszkadó híján kishíján összerogyott az élvezettől. Ezt érezvén rövidre fogtam, és felegyenesedtem, közben ismét végigcsókoltam a testét. Megcsókoltam hevesen, ő meg elkezdett az övemmel babrálni. Segítettem neki, különben nem került volna le rólam egyhamar a nadrágom. Végül egy szál boxerben álltam összeölelkezve Pistivel, aztán még annyiban sem. Nem tudtam, hogyan de ezután már a kanapén feküdtünk, Pisti kezei a nyakamat átkatolták a lábai kishíján a nyakamban pihentek, én meg tartottam őt a derekánál fogva, és beléhatoltam. Egyszerre nyögtünk fel, minden egyes mozdulatnál, és a végén egyszerre élveztünk el. Egy ideig mindketten mámorban úszva feküdtünk egymáson a kanapén, aztán tudatosult bennem véglegesen, hogy mit tettünk.  
,,Ebbe még bele fogok halni...‘‘ gondoltam magamban.


	6. Stirb nicht vor mir part 2

POV Jani 

Másnap reggel úgy keltem, hogy Pisti nem volt alattam, és nem is ölelt, meg egy pokróc volt rám terítve. Körbenéztem, nem láttam őt sehol.  
\- Felkeltél, álomszuszék? - kérdezte mosolyogva a kanapé mögül előbukkanva, és ő teljesen fel volt öltözve, míg engem csak egy takaró takart.  
\- Fel... - pislogtam rá álmosan. - Te mikor keltél fel?  
\- Ha le tudnám olvasni az órát, megmondanám - felelte mosolyogva, és egy puszit nyomott az arcomra.  
\- Úgy néz ki, valaki boldog - mosolyogtam vissza rá.  
\- A tegnap este után nem csoda - kacsintott rám.  
\- Ez csak természetes - feleltem, és megcsókoltam röviden.  
Kikászálódtam az alvóhelyemről, és bezárkóztam egy fél órára a fürdőbe. A forró víz ellazította a testemet és különös nyugodság lett úrrá rajtam. Az egész világot ki tudtam zárni az agyamból. Végül el kellett zárnom a csapot és a kizárt valóság visszaáramlott az agyamba. Sokkal jobban féltem attól, hogy visszalépjek abba az épületbe, mint bármikor. Éreztem, hogy valami rossz fog történni. Ennek ellenére reménykedtem benne, hogy nem jött rá. Felvettem a munkaruhám és kiléptem a fürdöből. Pisti arcáról, a komoly arcomat látván eltűnt a mosolya.  
\- Valami történt? - kérdezte aggódva.  
Megráztam a fejem és elmosolyodtam nyugtatásképpen. Ő továbbra is aggódva nézett... Lehet azért, mert tudta mire gondolok.  
\- Mehetünk? - kérdeztem tőle.  
Ő bólintott és közel lépett hozzám. A közelsége egyszerűen mámorító volt.  
\- Tudom, mitől félsz - mondta. - Nem akarsz magamra hagyni... - megfogta a kezem. - Nem fogom engedni, hogy elmenj!  
Amilyen halálos nyugalommal ejtette ki a szavakat, és amilyen elszántság volt a szemében, láttam rajta, hogy az életét is eldobná... értem. A rossz előérzetem nem múlt el, sőt a félelmem ezzel csak nőtt. Aggódtam érte, hogy valami hülyeséget fog csinálni.  
\- Ugye nem... Ha arra kerülne sor, akkor remélem nem tervezed, hogy megölöd magad? - kérdeztem kissé pánikba esve.  
\- Természetesen nem - felelte és megcsókolt. - Nem hagynálak itt.  
Rámosolyogtam. Megszorítottam a kezét és elindultunk az épülethez. A lakásom a város szélén volt, szóval nem volt messze. Még mielőtt beléptünk elengedtük egymás kezét. Egy pillanatra álltunk meg az ajtó előtt, mégis örökkévalóságnak tűnt. A szívem a félelemtől már szinte hallható erősségen vert, mintha ki akart volna törni a mellkasomból. Végül eljött az a pillanat, amikor kinyílt az ajtó és mi beléptünk.

Peach egy egész hadseregnyi katonával várt minket.  
\- Üdvözöllek benneteket! - mondta és a katonák mind ránk szegezték a fegyvereiket.  
\- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezem riadt fejjel.  
\- Nos, képzelje el, János, hogy milyen érdekes fejet vágtam, amint megláttam a biztonsági kamerák felvételeit. Sosem vetettem el a pornót, de az kifejezetten zavar, ha az egyik szereplő a kísérleti alanyom - mondta teljesen komoly arccal arra célozva, hogy megfigyelte az egész napunkat és még azt is, amit előző este csináltunk.  
A szivárvány színű esernyőjét egy kicsit megforgatta, ami következtében egy lyuk keletkezett a végén, a fogóján meg egy ravasz... És az arcomnak fogta a fegyverét.  
\- Örülök, hogy megismerhettem - mondta és hallottam a fegyver dörrenését.  
De Pisti termett hirtelen előttem és ugyanolyan hirtelen a padlóra zuhant. Láttam ahogy a homlokán lévő lyukból kifolyik a vér és az arcán az a különös nyugodság volt, mintha aludna. Könnybelábadt a szemem, nem tudtam elhinni, hogy meghalt. Nem figyeltem oda,amikor a második dörrenés elhangzott és a golyó a combomba fúródott. Viszont nem tudtam ordítani, de valaki más ordított. A hang felé fordítottam a fejem. Egy katona üvöltött, akinek a fegyvert tartó keze leszakadt. Peach esernyője, meg véres volt.  
\- Megmondtam, hogy senki sem nyírhatja ki rajtam kívül! - mondta mérgesen és fenyegetően, aztán egy moztulattal leütötte az esernyővel a katona fejét, akinek a nyakából kispriccelt a vér és beterített mindent.  
Peach ruhája alapjáraton piros volt, úgyhogy nem látszott meg rajta a friss vér.  
\- Még valaki? - fordult a többi katonához sorozatgyilkos vigyorral az arcán.  
Láttam, ahogy a keze megremeg és a szája sarka elkezd rángatózni.  
\- Most mennem kell! - mondta kicsit idegesen és elviharzott.  
A kezemet végig a sebemre szorítottam, de nagyon véreztem... Még pár perc és elvéreztem volna. Végig Pistire néztem szomorú könnyes szemekkel, a katonák meg körrbeálltak minket, de nem figyeltek ránk. Ekkor megláttam, hogy a feje megmozdul, a szeme félig kinyílik és a mutatóujjával azt mutatja, hogy maradjak csendben. Nem tudtam, mit tervezhet, vagy hogy hogyan maradhatott életben, de akkor és ott, abban a pillanatban boldog voltam, amiért mégsem halt meg.

POV Peach

Beléptem az irodámba és azonnal az íróasztalhoz siettem. Képtelen voltam még ennyi idő után is emberekkel vagy a klónokkal egy légtérben lenni. Bár... a klónok is ugyanolyan emberek, csak egy már meghalt exkatonának a másolatai. Kihúztam a fiókot és rutinosan adtam be magamnak az inekciót. Éreztem, ahogy a szívverésem lassul. Zavart, hogy az átkozott homo sapiensek szereire vagyok kényszerülve, hogy megőrizzem a nyugalmam. A humanoidok oka volt minden... Hogy most ezt csinálom. Az emberek mind ugyanolyan egyforma lények, akik egymás fájdalmának okozására vannak kitalálva. Örültem neki, hogy nem tarozom abba az elátkozott fajba. Gyűlöltem az emberi kinézetem. De nem mutatkozhattam egy ,,törékeny kismadárként‘‘ mert egy beszélő madarat senki nem venne komolyan. Hááát igen... A ,,legendás nagymadár‘‘ aki a saját hamujából éled újjá, az valójában egy picike madárka, aki fel tudja gyújtani magát.  
Több száz éve dolgoztam ezen a projekten. Az egész célja az volt, hogy az embert a magam képmására tudjam alkotni. Pisti volt az az alany, akivel a legközelebb jártam a célomhoz, erre ő beleszeretett egy holmi jött-ment csávóba.  
\- Ráadásul kihagytak a buliból, és kisajátították egymást - motyogtam morcosan magam elé.  
De a lényeg az volt, hogy meg kellett ölnöm. Lee azelőtt mindig lebeszélt róla, de ha tudja, hogy milyen helyzetben nem adok a szavára egy fabatkát sem, akkor az az olyan. A vérátömlesztés, a műtétek, mind feleslegesek voltak, mert utána még jó pár alanyon meg kellett csinálnom ugyanazt. De legalább megtudtam, hogy közel járok a célomhoz.  
\- Miss Black! - futott be lihegve egy katona.  
\- Mit akarsz? - kérdeztem csípősen.  
\- A halott... Felállt és megszökött és szinte minden társam lemészárolta! - mondta riadtan.  
Megfogtam az esernyőm és neki hajítottam. Ő pont szóra nyitotta a száját és beletaláltam oda. Az esernyő vége a feje másik végén jött ki, és amilyen lendülettel hátraesett, felpattant, én meg egy mozdulattal mellette teremtem, elkaptam az esernyőm és elhagytam az irodám.  
\- Ez érdekes lesz... - mondtam magamban és elindultam volna a keresésükre, ha nem tudtam volna, hogy úgyis visszajönnek. És akkor végük.


	7. Ich werde in die Tannen gehen

POV Pisti 

Jani a véres karjaimban feküdt, és a nyakamba kapaszkodott, miközben én futottam vele az erdőbe. Egyszerűen csak menekülni akartam, és hogy Jani sebe rendbe jöjjön. Megálltam egy eldugott kis tisztáson, és lefektettem Janit egy fa tövébe. Vártam... Tudtam, hogy nem hagyhat minket cserben. Egyszerűen jönnie kellett...  
Kis idővel késöbb egy ragyogó angyali női alak jelent meg a távolban. Szárnyait nem nyitotta szét, ezért a távolból nem volt jól látható. Egy pillanat alatt ideért.  
\- Mi történt, kölyök? - kérdezte lágy hangon aggódva, de azért mosolyogva.  
\- Jani megsérült! Tudsz segíteni? - kérdeztem kétségbeesetten.  
Bólintott. Megnézte a sebét és egy csettintéssel kiszedte a golyót, amit Jani hangos kiáltással díjazott. A kezét a sebre tapasztotta és ragyogás kíséretében valamit csinált. Ezután bekötötte a sebét.  
\- Kész. Mostmár rendbe fogsz jönni - mondta neki lágy mosollyal.  
\- Te... Te ki vagy? - kérdezte Jani kissé megzavarodva.  
\- A nevem Lee... Én vagyok Peach húga - felelte.  
Ezt a kijelentést döbbent csend követte. Ezután láttam Jani arcán az ijedséget.  
\- MI VAN? - kérdezi félelemmel és meglepettséggel kevert hanggal.  
\- Nem kell félni... - kezdi, de nem fejezi be.  
\- Lee tényleg kedves! - mondom Janinak. - Ő egy angyal.  
Jani értelmetlenül pislogott, és amint Lee szétnyitotta csodálatos angyali szárnyait, elkerekedett a szeme. Nem jutott szóhoz.  
\- Peach-nek nincsenek szárnyai... És ő nem is angyal - mondta Jani Lee-nek.  
\- Féletestvérek vagyunk. És dehogynincs neki! Ugyanúgy van, mint nekem - mondta Janinak Lee. - Az már más kérdés, hogy ő valami szíjjal a testéhez szorítja, hogy ne lógjon ki neki, és azt higyjék az ,,ostoba humanoidok‘‘ hogy ő is egy közülük.  
Jani még mindig nem tudta feldolgozni. Ezután Lee legyintett egyet és felém fordult.  
\- Téged, kölyök, meg rég nem láttalak. Gyere ide Lee nénihez! - ölelt magához szorosan.  
Ezt mindig is imádtam benne. Akárhányszor eljött ő mindig életvidám és kedves volt. Mindig megnevettetett, felvíditott, ezzel örömöt hozva a napjaimba. Amikor valamit belém raktak, akkor is végig ott volt mellettem és bíztatott, hogy nem lesz baj. Ő játszott velem és úgy gondoskodott rólam, mintha az anyám lenne... Viszont sosem tudtam annak tekinteni.  
\- Örülök, hogy újra látlak! - öleltem vissza őt.  
Jani érdeklődve és valamiért mérgesen nézte azt, hogy megölelem, ezért viszonlag hamar elengedtem. Lee meg azután is szorongatott tovább. Gyengéden próbáltam eltolni magamtól, de ő nem engedte.  
\- Nem menekülsz ilyen könnyen - mondta és még fel is emelt.  
Kényelmetlenül éreztem magam Jani pillantásától. Lee igaz, hogy csak játszott, de Jani morcos nézése, arra késztetett, hogy lökjem el magamtól azt, aki anyám helyett anyám próbált lenni. Szétfeszítettem Lee karjait és kiszabadultam. Ezután leültem Jani mellé a fa tövébe.  
\- Jól vagy? - kérdeztem aggódva Janitól.  
\- Természetesen - morogta.  
Nem értettem, mi baja van, ezért megöleltem. Hagyta, de még mindig morcos fejet vágott.  
\- Valaki féltééékeny! - mondta Lee vigyorogva.  
\- NEM VAGYOK AZ! - válaszolt Jani Lee-nek.  
\- Dede... De megnyugtatlak, hogy Pistire csupán úgy tekintek, mintha a fiam lenne, még ha ő nem is igazán gondol az anyjának - magyarázta Janinak.  
Látszott rajta, hogy a tekintete ellágyul és morcosból sajnálkozó lesz. Ekkor visszaölelt és meg egy puszit nyomtam a halántákára, és így ültünk sokáig.  
\- Nem maradhattok itt, az erdőben. Vissza kell majd mennetek -mondta Lee hirtelen.  
\- Miért? - kérdeztem én, mert Jani szóra akarta nyitni a száját és nem hiszem, hogy szépet akart mondani.  
\- Egy japán lány szelleme járja az erdőt, kinyírva azt, aki az útjába kerül - mondta úgy, mintha mindennapos dolog lenne.  
Janival döbbenten néztünk rá. Ekkor láttam Janin, hogy megértette, hogy lehet Peach húga. Az a közöny, amivel kimondta, hogy egy tömegmészáros szellem járja az erdőt, egyszerűen ijesztő volt. És ez valószínűleg a nővéréről ragadt rá.  
Lee megnézte az óráját, és felnézett az égbe.  
\- Nekem sajnos most mennem kell - mondta és integetve elköszönt.  
Én integettem neki, ahogy felrepült és itthagyott minket. Ekkor kitüsszentem a golyót, ami pár perccel ezelőtt az agyamba fúródott, aztán tovább integettem, Jani meg érdekesen nézett rám.  
\- Mi van? - kérdeztem tőle.  
Ő csak megrázta a fejét, és legyintett, hogy ne foglalkozzak vele. Egy darabig még ültünk a fa tövében, aztán egy katana csapódott a fába, én felkaptam Janit, és futottam vele vissza. Csak egy gonosz kacajt hallottam és dörrenéseket. Az összes valami a hátamba fúródott bele és éreztem, ahogy a pólóm átnedvesedik a véremtől. Amint kiértünk az erdőből, letérdeltem és gyengéden leraktam Janit.  
\- Kérhetek egy szívességet? -kérdeztem tőle, és megtapogattam a hátam.  
\- Persze.  
\- Kiszednéd az ágakat a hátamból -fordítottam felé a hátamat.  
Elkezdte kiszedni és éreztem ahogy a törött bordáim ott helyreállnak, ahol kiszedte. Mire végzett a sebeim teljesen begyógyultak. Még mindig éreztem a fájdalmat a hátamban, de nem érdekelt. Felkaptam Janit és elindultam vissza az épülethez. Éreztem, hogy ez most nem lesz egyszerű, viszont vissza kell mennem.


	8. Am Ende bleibt ich doch alleine

POV Jani 

Pisti karjaiban feküdtem, és megláttam, hogy vissza akart menni az épületbe. Pánikolva néztem rá.  
\- Be akarsz menni oda??? - kérdeztem annyira ficánkolva a karjaiban, hogy kishíján leestem.  
\- Ne ficánkolj! Ha ezt csinálod, leteszlek! - szólt rám.  
\- Tegyél le! Fogok tudni menni! - ugrottam le a karjaiból és bicegve elindultam.  
\- Veszélyes út lesz. Így nem vagy elég gyors - emelt fel ismét.  
\- TEGYÉL LE! - kiáltottam rá.  
\- Nem, nem - mosolygott rám, és kacsintott, hogy lássam, hogy csak játszott.  
Ezután megcsókolt és szép lassan leengedte a lábam. Mosolyogva húzódtunk el egymástól, aztán elkomorodott az arca.  
\- Nem akarok ünneprontó lenni, de lehet, hogy nem fogunk többet kijönni onnan - mondta szomorúan a szemembe nézve.  
\- És ennek ellenére be akarsz menni oda? - kérdeztem tőle, ő meg bólogatott.  
\- Elvett tőlem mindent, és ridegen bánt velem... Meg kell tennem ezt, vagy életem végéig kísérteni fog - magyarázta.  
Sóhajtottam és kézenfogva bebicegtem vele. Amint átléptük a küszöböt az ajtó becsukódott mögöttünk. Hátrafordultam és elkezdtem rángatni az ajtót. Nem nyílt ki. Tovább kellett mennünk. Amint visszafordultam kishíján egy kés szállt az arcomba, de Pisti időben megfogta. Nem láttam, hogy mi dobta, de valami kicsi fehér szőrös, ami a falon mászott. És amint köszel ért felismertem.  
\- Cica! - kiáltottam riadtan.  
Álmaimban sem gondoltam volna, hogy így láthattam volna valaha a kedvenc plüssömet. Életre kelt és ijesztő volt. Szétnyűttnek nézett ki és a szeméből, csakúgy mint Pistinek, amikor nem volt magánál, valami fekete folyadék folyt ki megszinezve a szép fehér bundáját, és egy kést tartott az apró mancsában.  
\- Kardozni akarsz velem? - kérdezte Pisti mosolyogva Cicától, aki már ugrott is rá.  
A két fegyver pengéje összecsattant egymáson. Egyértelmű volt, hogy nem akart kárt tenni benne. Végül véletlenül megvágta az anyagot és elernyedt a plüss. Pisti letérdelt, hogy meggyászolja elesett és szörnnyé váltoszatott Cicát. Viszont tovább kellett mennünk. Pisti őt szorongatva indult el és a kezembe nyomta a másik kést mondván, hogy szükségem lesz egy önvédelmi fegyverre. Bolyongtunk egy ideig a folyosókon, és Pisti szobája felől hallottam hangokat.  
\- Pisti? Te is hallod? - kérdeztem tőle pánikolva.  
\- A babák... - mondta és a kezembe nyomta Cicát és a kést.  
Nem tudtam, fegyver nélkül hogyan akart harcolni ellenük, de nem kérdőjeleztem meg. A babák ráugrottak és hegyes fogaikkal belemartak Pisti húsába, aki nem ordított. Lekapta magáról őket és a földhöz vágta.  
\- Miért nem vágod szét őket? -kérdeztem.  
\- Mert akkor a csótányok esznek meg minket! - mondta komoly arccal.  
Amikor mindet sikerült kis időre kiütnie, felkapott és elkezdett futni velem. A babák üldöztek minket, de nem voltak gyorsabbak Pistinél. Lehagytuk őket. Pisti bement egy szobába és becsapta mögöttünk az ajtót. Lerakott és lihegve dőlt neki az ajtónak.  
\- Hol vagyunk? - tettem fel a kérdést.  
\- Az irodámban - válaszolt Peach, aki egy másik ajtón lépett be a helyiségbe. - Tudom, miért jöttetek.  
Ezután azt tette, amire nem számítottam. Kiállt Pisti elé széttárt karokkal és hagyta, hogy Pisti szétszabdalhassa. Ő meg nekiugrott a késsel, elkezdte szúrkálni és levágta kishíján a fejét. Aztán amikor még mindig ott állt előtte, már elkeseredettségében vagdosta, és könnybelábadt a szeme. Végül elsírta magát... Nem tudta megbosszulni az eddig vele történt dolgokat, és biztosan tudta, hogy mindkettőnknek vége azzal, hogy idejöttünk.  
\- Nem kell sírni - mosolyog rá kedvesen, aztán az orra alá dug valami fiolát és Pisti elaludt.  
\- Mi ez? Mit szagoltattál meg vele? - akadok ki, és nekem is az orrom alá dugta.  
\- Kloroformot - mosolyog sorozatgyilkos vigyorral, és minden elsötétült.

Egy hamus padlón ébredtem a szemüvegem nélkül. Minden homályos volt, de az ajtót nagyjából megtaláltam. Megpróbáltam kinyitni, de zárva volt. Dübörögtem és azt követeltem, hogy nyissák ki.  
\- Felesleges - szipogott a hátam mögött Pisti. - Innen már nem jutunk ki.  
\- Miből gondolod? - hunyorogtam arrafelé.  
Pisti elsírta magát, én meg leültem mellé és átöleltem. Ő biztos volt benne, hogy itt halunk meg. Felnézett rám könnyes szemeivel és olyan hevesen megcsókolt, ahogy azelőtt soha senki. Éreztem körülöttünk a hőt majd ezután azt, hogy lángnyelvek nyaldosták a testünket. Körbenéztem és minden égett. Ordítottunk mindketten a fájdalomtól, majd minden felett átvette az irányítást egy kellemes sötétség, a halál.

POV Peach

Végignéztem, ahogy elégnek az álltalam kemencének nevezett helységben. A kiáltásuk számomra kellemes zeneként hatott, de most valahogy mégsem tudtam élvezni teljes átéléssel, és ez bosszantott. Visszamentem az irodámba, a babák szépen visszasorakoztak a helyükre. Leültem az asztalomhoz és letettem Jani szemüvegét, a száraz növény mellé, ami csak azért volt ott, mert Lee-től kaptam. Sosem tudtam életre kelteni, pedig már mindennel próbálkoztam. Viszont most kivirágzott és két virág nyílt rajta. A legszebb virág lett belőle, amit valaha láttam. Hozzá akartam érni, viszont ismét elszáradt, és nem virágzott többé újra. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy nagy hibát követtem el. A lelkem olyan száradt és kókadt, mint ez a virág, és leginkább azokon bosszultam meg a fájdalmam, akiknek szép volt a lelkük... És őket már nem lehet visszahozni. Egy életem munkája több ezer évem ment rá erre! Lesöpörtem mindent az asztalról és felkaptam a virágot. Ahogy mentem végig az épület úgy gyulladt fel a hátam mögött. Meg akartam semmisíteni a múltam, hogy tiszta lappal nézzem a világot. De tudtam, hogy nem nagyon tudok már változni. Legfőképp azért nem, mert ha az emberek szenvedésére gondoltam, jó érzés fogott el... és ezt a jó érzést nem fogom megfosztani magamtól... soha.  
\- Vége -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az utolsó fejezet. Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta, és külön köszönöm Annának aki bennem tartotta a lelket. :D Egyszerre felemelő és lehangoló érzés számomra, hogy vége van. Remélem tetszett a történetem. ;)


End file.
